La Máscara de Parkatenón
by Nienna N. Tinuviel
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si Minsc, su fiel Bubú y Edwin Odesseiron se reencontraran de nuevo tras años de separación y se vieran obligados a unir fuerzas en una inesperada aventura? La respuesta en este fic...


**1. Un Reencuentro Inesperado**

Maldad, villanía, intrigas, hurtos, asesinatos, violaciones, bandidos de la peor calaña, rameras de lujo y prostitutas baratas… corrupción.

Esto es sólo un pequeño muestrario de lo que se puede encontrar en las callejuelas de Thay.

Sí, Thay… una ciudad envilecida hasta sus cimientos, presa de lo que los eruditos y los políticos modernos conocen como _magocracia_; entiéndase este concepto como lo que tanto tú como yo tenemos por dictadura, fascismo, señorío o como quieras llamarlo, con la sutil diferencia de que en esta ocasión la clase privilegiada, los patricios de este mundo, son magos. Hechiceros rojos, practicantes del saber arcano y con una sapiencia prácticamente inigualable, únicamente equiparable a la de los lejanos sabios de la Torre de Huéspedes de lo Arcano, allá, en poniente. Pero, como todo buen soberano absolutista, estos conjuradores no se caracterizan por su bondad y su tendencia a compartir sus riquezas, precisamente…

Pero no nos centremos más en los sospechosos ardides políticos de este exótico reino oriental.

Centrémonos en aquel personaje. Sí, sí, ése mismo, aquel que ahora puedes ver recorriendo uno de los enmohecidos y oscuros callejones de la urbe. Centrémonos en su apariencia en absoluto empobrecida, en su magna altura, en su delgadez extrema pero oculta en gran medida por sus imponentes y ornamentados arreos, consistentes en una engalanada túnica roja de tejido desconocido (aunque sin lugar a dudas caro). Dicha toga no escatimaba en rebordes dorados por todos sus extremos, incluyendo la capucha que ahora cubría en parte el rostro del individuo, sumiéndolo en las sombras. Y hablando de sombras, él también parecía serlo; pese a que no mostraba interés alguno en ocultar su presencia a ojos de lo que él mismo consideraba seres inferiores, pues su andar podía definirse perfectamente como arrogante y puramente ostentoso, apenas si se escuchaba el suave susurro de los pliegues de su atuendo, así como el continuo hondear de la amplia capa también rúbea. Sus pasos eran igualmente silenciosos gracias a las flexibles botas de cuero negro, aunque las traicionaban los charcos de agua ─ o de otras sustancias más dudosas ─ que revestían el empedrado terreno.

Para darle un poco de vidilla al frío ambiente, un gato azabache y considerablemente cebado ─ quién sabe con qué ─ emitió un quedo maullido al tiempo que saltaba desde lo alto del muro hasta la esférica tapa de un cubo de basura apestoso, produciendo con ello un fuerte sonido metálico. Parecía querer con ello saludar al recién llegado, pero éste o no lo advirtió, o lo ignoró deliberadamente. Sus pasos se detuvieron, finalmente, frente a la puerta trasera de una de las tabernas, cuyo letrero sucio y desteñido, meciéndose levemente en un chirriante sonido, representaba la silueta negra de una mujer danzante. Oficialmente, el antro se llamaba "El Baile de la Ninfa", pero la ambigua ilustración había acabado por hacer que el populacho le atribuyese otro nombre: "La Ramera Feliz".

El hombre depositó una de sus pálidas manos de dedos alargados en la grasienta y fría manilla de la puerta. Un rictus de desprecio asomó a sus finos labios al sentir tan desagradable contacto. Dedicó unos instantes a escuchar; a sus oídos llegaban los intentos de música al son de una flauta, así como las estentóreas risotadas y los desafinados cánticos de los borrachos. De vez en cuando se escuchaba una risita femenina insinuante. La mueca de sus labios se tornó burlona al tiempo que emitía un bufido; en teoría, un alto cargo de Thay como él no debería estar paseándose por los repugnantes extramuros de la ciudad a tales horas de la noche, y realmente él mismo sentía nauseas al rondar por esos infectos parajes.

Pero, como no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez, esa noche tenía una cita, y su irrompible vanidad le obligaba a asistir.

Abrió la puerta.

De inmediato parpadeó y cerró los ojos, que comenzaron a lagrimear cuando los vapores etílicos ─ en gran medida ─ y los procedentes de los guisados de las cocinas ─ en menor medida ─ llegaron hasta él asolándolo como un manto neblinoso. Lamentablemente, todo ser humano necesita respirar, y una insistente sensación hormigueante se asentó en su garganta cuando se vio obligado a aspirar el asqueroso y viciado aire. Apartó rápidamente la cabeza, eliminando tal sensación con una retahíla de toses ahogadas por el estrépito del local. Una vez recuperado, y farfullando maldiciones como sólo él sabía, echó un penetrante vistazo a su alrededor.

Por supuesto, no le sorprendió lo que veía. Quizá tiempo atrás, en el momento de su construcción, el establecimiento fuera hermoso, adornadas sus paredes con paneles de madera en el extremo inferior y conformado por blanquecino yeso el superior. El suelo estaba, a su vez, revestido con baldosas rectangulares de un fuerte color verde; un color más que acertado, teniendo en cuenta el indecoroso espectáculo que la encantadora plebe le estaba brindando… Los persistentes efluvios, los borrachos vomitando en las esquinas, las reyertas tabernarias, que siempre eran el broche de oro en los juegos de azar, y las rollizas y pintarrajeadas prostitutas sentadas sobre las piernas de hombres que, al amanecer, se investirían con su máscara de honorables y obedientes soldados, habían terminado por echar a perder la susodicha belleza del lugar.

La expresión de asco volvió al rostro del recién llegado mientras intentaba abrirse paso entre tanta morralla, arremangándose la falda de su túnica para evitar que se pudriera si entraba en contacto con ella. Finalmente, consiguió llegar hasta las escaleras de madera. Subió, tapándose la boca y los orificios de la nariz para impedir que el acceso de tos regresara, y enseguida llegó al pasillo escasamente iluminado que albergaba las distintas habitaciones. Apartó de un empellón al patético huésped que, gimiendo, se agarraba a una poco agraciada y risueña mujerzuela como si le fuera la vida en ello. Siguió caminando, aliviado ante el hecho de que en aquel lugar el bullicio de la planta principal llegaba amortiguado, y se detuvo frente a una puerta situada justamente al fondo del corredor.

Sin molestarse en llamar a la misma, la abrió y la atravesó, volviendo a encajarla nuevamente en el marco de un portazo. Una silueta curvilínea, al abrigo de la exigua oscuridad que no se dejaba acariciar por la parpadeante luz del fuego que danzaba en una chimenea, se dio la vuelta lentamente. Aun sin distinguir su rostro, el hombre pudo averiguar la enigmática sonrisa que afloraba a sus carnosos labios. No parecían haberle ofendido los malos modos del recién llegado.

─ Te estaba esperando, Edwin ─ dijo.

Fue entonces cuando el sujeto, aquél que en efecto respondía al nombre de Edwin, se deshizo de la capucha que abrazaba sus rasgos faciales. Desveló de ese modo un rostro alargado y enmarcado no sólo por un casco metálico trazado con relieves, protección que caracterizaba a los hechiceros _thayinos_, sino por una perpetua expresión de arrogante astucia. Sus ojos oscuros y displicentes estaban coronados por dos cejas de un color castaño rojizo; dos hilos de bigote de igual tono caían curvilíneos a ambos lados de sus labios, y una espesa barba, aunque no larga, cubría casi la totalidad de su prominente barbilla. Su rostro estaba lleno de argollas y abalorios perforantes: un aro de metal aderezaba el extremo de una de sus cejas, y seis más rodeaban el bigote, debidamente divididos y unidos a la carne de sus mejillas. Una cuenta brillante descansaba en uno de los lados de su nariz aguileña, sosteniendo una larga cadena de plata, arqueada por efecto de la gravedad, que se perdía en la oscuridad del casco, seguramente para desembocar en la oreja.

─ Saludos… eh… mi señora ─ dijo el mago en tono burlón, mostrando así un marcado y curioso acento. Se inclinó en una profunda reverencia ─. Es un honor hallarse en presencia de tan magna damisela ─ dicho esto, emitió una suave risita ─. (Menuda estúpida si cree en mis palabras… pero toda presunta dama valora en demasía toda esta clase de infructuoso servilismo. Veamos cuánto puedo sonsacarle…)

Oh, sí, se me olvidaba comentarlo… hele ahí uno de los principales errores de tan inteligente sujeto: tenía la, en opinión de algunos absurda, manía de expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta, los cuales no tendían a armonizar con su fachada de humilde y encantador hechicero bienhechor. Lo peor del caso es que no parecía darse cuenta de ello…

Sabedora de las extravagancias de su visitante, la misteriosa mujer soltó a su vez otra risa.

─ Te agradezco tus hermosas palabras, mago rojo ─ dijo, sin dejar entrever su propio tono mordaz ─. Veo que el hecho de haber sido ascendido a las altas esferas como uno de los principales gobernantes de Thay no ha mermado tu buena educación.

─ Me halagáis, señora mía. No merezco vuestras palabras (buena educación, dice… hay que ver lo necia que puede llegar a ser).

La dama tuvo que clavarse las uñas en la carne para que los temblores de su cuerpo no denotaran sus ganas de reír a mandíbula batiente. Transcurrieron varios segundos caracterizados por el mutismo, y en los que Edwin se dedicó a removerse ligeramente y a chasquear imperceptiblemente la lengua ─ o lo que él consideraba "imperceptiblemente", pues el agudo oído de la mujer captó sus maldiciones a la perfección ─. Finalmente, fue ella quien rompió el silencio, emitiendo un perezoso suspiro y tomando entre sus gráciles manos la jarra de agua de planchas de cristal que reposaba en un escritorio de madera.

─ Sé de tu notable inteligencia, por lo que deduzco que ya habrás averiguado por qué te he citado a ti, y no a otro ─ retomó la palabra ella, con voz flemática. Edwin escuchó también el suave discurrir del agua, que sin duda estaba vertiendo en el interior de una copa; tales acciones quedaban veladas por la oscuridad reinante ─. Eres un héroe de Faerun; supiste arrimarte al hijo de Bhaal en el momento indicado y le ayudaste meticulosamente en sus gestas ─ la mujer dio un par de pasos lánguidos hasta situarse un tanto más cerca de su visitante, pero continuó sin dejarse tocar por la luz; empero, eran visibles dos brillantes luces rojas nutriendo la penumbra: sus ojos ─. Fuiste partícipe de la caída de Sarevok y del ya podrido Trono de Hierro, prestaste tu poder en la lucha contra el renegado Irenicus e hiciste otro tanto durante las confrontaciones entre los demás vástagos del Señor de la Muerte.

Edwin intentó mostrar una expresión de respetuosa serenidad, pero lo traicionaron sus labios cuando musitó, en un susurro perfectamente audible:

─ (¿A qué conclusiones quiere llegar esta insensata?. ¿A que mi poder es inigualable?. ¡Como si no lo supiera ya! Esta inútil verborrea me está empezando a resultar tediosa…) ─ carraspeó ostensiblemente y parpadeó como si todo aquello lo abrumara sobremanera ─. Mil gracias, mi señora, pero no debéis olvidar que conté con ayuda. No obstante… no estáis diciendo nada que no sepa. ¿Para qué necesitáis de mis servicios, si puedo preguntarlo?

La mujer arqueó una ceja ante tamaña hipocresía, y más al percatarse de que el tonillo altanero no le desaparecía ni cuando trataba de fingir; pero decidió ignorarlo una vez más.

─ Sabes lo que soy ─ dijo entonces. La dureza de sus palabras ahogó toda la cortesía de la que hasta entonces había hecho gala ─. Serás consciente de la repudia generalizada que me demuestran las estúpidas criaturas que pululan por este mundo, un lugar que aún es extraño para mí. Jamás he podido habituarme a la luz… ─ su voz se quebró mientras un atisbo de miedo refulgía en sus rojizas pupilas, algo que el perceptivo hechicero rojo no pasó por alto ─. Tal vez por eso te respete, Edwin Odesseiron: tú eres el único que me ha tratado como a una igual desde que llegué al mundo exterior, alguien que no me ha escrutado con miedo, sino con respeto… e incluso desafío. Muy valiente por tu parte ─ resopló burlonamente para remarcar su sarcasmo ─, es más de lo que puede esperarse de un humano.

Edwin estrechó los ojos, para luego esbozar una sutil media sonrisa, a todas luces sugerente.

─ Sigo sin comprender exactamente qué queréis que haga, señora (está claro que lo que ésta busca es un revolcón; a mis oídos han llegado multitud de sugestivas historias relativas a las capacidades amatorias de las drow. Sería interesante atestiguarlo…).

La mujer, y ahora revelada como elfa oscura, tembló violentamente en sus ansias de retorcerle el pescuezo a ese impertinente individuo. Pero se contuvo; le necesitaba vivo… fue entonces cuando se acercó todavía más a él, permitiendo esta vez que la irradiación de las ascuas incandescentes de la chimenea la besaran con esa sensación luminosa y cálida. Se estremeció; no le molestaba demasiado el contacto de la luz artificial, pero no podía evitar acordarse de aquella ardiente esfera anaranjada a la que llamaban sol. El sol… Tal y como le acababa de decir a su interlocutor, no creía que pudiera acostumbrarse algún día a esa desagradable sensación en su piel, así como en sus ojos. Se vio obligada a taparse las rasgadas pupilas con una mano esbelta y negra como el ónice, al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza para apartarlos del peligro. Su larga y lacia cabellera, blanca como la nieve de invierno en contraste con la negrura de su tez, ayudó a sus intenciones cuando los mechones le cayeron sobre el rostro.

Edwin observó todo esto con interés, repasando de arriba abajo ─ una vez más ─ a la exótica habitante de la Infraoscuridad. Era considerablemente baja, como cabía esperar en un elfo, y más aún si es de sexo femenino; comparándola con la imponente altura del mago, la coronilla de la drow apenas alcanzaba su pecho. Pese a todo, no pudo evitar admirar una vez más la curvatura de su menudo y oscuro cuerpo, resaltado por la túnica azulada semitransparente que ese día llevaba; a D'earnna, nombre con el que se había dado a conocer la primera vez que la vio, parecían traerle sin cuidado las elevadas temperaturas que provocaba en los varones de cualquier raza.

─ Hay muchos héroes en Faerum ─ prosiguió entonces ella, a lo que Edwin emitió otro resoplido, sacudiendo la cabeza.

─ (Ya está otra vez yéndose por las ramas… mi paciencia se está agotando).

─ Pues echa leña a tu paciencia, Edwin. Me escucharás hasta el final.

El hechicero _thayino_ abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sin duda preguntándose si los elfos oscuros solían leer el pensamiento. D'earnna emitió un pesaroso suspiro, adoptando ella misma el estoicismo que siempre precisaba cuando hablaba con el conjurador.

─ Que existan héroes en este mundo no es sorprendente, pese a que los drow no tengamos prácticas tan insólitas ─ continuó ─, pero lo que más me sorprende es que uno de ellos sea aquel renegado tan tristemente famoso entre nuestra gente… Drizzt Do'Urden.

─ Le conozco ─ dijo Edwin, de nuevo con ese extraño acento que arrastraba las palabras y transformaba en "s" la "z". Se cruzó de brazos con una mueca de desprecio ─. Sin embargo, ese elfo se ganó una fama bien merecida gracias a sus proezas. Me temo, mi querida D'earnna, que tendréis que hacer lo mismo si queréis ser aceptada.

Cosa sorprendente, esta vez las palabras del mago no fueron coreadas por el eco de sus pensamientos, aunque sí se vieron sustituidas por un matiz todavía más sarcástico, si cabe.

─ No pienso ponerme a hacer buenas obras, Edwin. Fui una sacerdotisa de Lloth, y aunque haya perdido su gracia sigue siendo mi diosa ─ esbozó una leve sonrisa ─. No, lo que quiero es algo más simple. Me informé de los viajes del exiliado Do'Urden y sé que, durante un breve lapso de tiempo, viajó por el mundo ocultando sus rasgos élficos con una máscara que velaba sus facciones drow. Al parecer, le fue bastante bien haciéndose pasar por uno de mis… "hermanos" de piel clara (1) ─ esta vez, fue en el rostro de D'earnna donde afloró el desprecio, corrompiendo sus bellos rasgos ─. Según mis pesquisas esa máscara ya no existe, o se haya desaparecida. Pero en mi obstinación, busqué en multitud de libros referentes a mitos y leyendas del continente y encontré algo…

La elfa se detuvo, adquiriendo una ambigua expresión y taladrando a Edwin con la mirada. El culto hechicero no necesitó más de unos pocos segundos para caer en la cuenta, y le dedicó una sonrisa taimada.

─ La "Máscara de Parkatenón" (2) ─ aventuró el _thayino_ ─. Reza la leyenda que perteneció a un poderosísimo Lich y que fue su posesión más preciada. Pero también se dice que un misterioso héroe acabó con la vida del engendro, y su castillo se perdió en el olvido… algunos dicen que fue Kelben "Vara Negra", otros que el legendario Elminster ─ el hombre soltó una atronadora y altiva carcajada ─. (Pero puedo afirmar que no fue el viejo; no es tan poderoso como las malas lenguas afirman, y tengo un retal de sombrero picudo para demostrarlo…). (3)

─ Veo que sabes entonces de qué te hablo ─ D'earnna ladeó la cabeza y torció la boca. En esta ocasión, fueron sus ojos almendrados los que repasaron a su compañero de arriba abajo ─. No esperaba menos de ti, Edwin… sobra decir que mi deseo es que encuentres esa máscara y me la traigas. Oh, no estoy muy segura de dónde se encuentra ese castillo, y también cabe la posibilidad de que no sea más que eso: un cuento para asustar a los niños que roban pan a sus vecinos; pero tengo el convencimiento de que conseguirás localizarlo… ─ se acercó contoneándose al hechicero y pasó por su lado; pero se detuvo, rozando con sus esbeltos dedos el enjuto brazo del individuo y provocándole a éste un leve y ardiente estremecimiento. La fragancia de su perfume llegó a la nariz de Edwin, quien en esta ocasión se dejó aturdir por tan embriagador aroma. No obstante sin perder el control; el mago rojo jamás permitía que ninguna mujer enturbiara su fría lógica ─. Si lo consigues, Edwin, te recompensaré muy bien… en más de un sentido.

El aludido esbozó otra media sonrisa, mostrando en parte sus blancos dientes.

─ Podéis estar segura de ello, señora mía, cumpliré vuestros deseos ─ realizó una extravagante reverencia, al tiempo que daba media vuelta con ademanes seguros y orgullosos. Abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir, por supuesto, las causticidades de su cerebro volvieron a escaparse a sus labios ─: (Y vos cumpliréis los míos cuando regrese victorioso. Estúpida drow… soy yo quien te controla a ti y ni siquiera eres capaz de darte cuenta).

Edwin se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y D'earnna estalló en carcajadas.

· · ·

Semanas más tarde y muy lejos de allí, en un bosquecillo de abetos, cipreses y otras coníferas cercano a una pequeña aldea, estaba teniendo lugar un acontecimiento insólito.

─ ¡Baja, baja, vil engendro de los Nueve Infiernos! ─ vociferaba una poderosa voz masculina ─. ¡Ven a mí y atrévete a luchar sin miedo a que te ensarte con mi ecuánime espada!. ¡Ven y enfréntate a un héroe de verdad!

En la pequeña y apacible aldea de Nashkel, perteneciente a los dominios de la cosmopolita Puerta de Baldur, tiempo ha que no ocurría nada interesante. El silencio primaveral, remarcado por el piar de los pájaros, el constante ir y venir de la rueda del molino, el movimiento de los carros cubiertos de paja y mercancías y los aldeanos arando el campo, caía sobre el idílico pueblo como una beatífica protección. Tanto es así que los berridos del desconocido individuo, procedentes de los bosques, fueron perfectamente oíbles aquella cálida mañana.

─ ¡Por favor, ayuda! ─ una aprensiva campesina corrió hasta una de las casas, sosteniéndose la falda de gruesa lana marrón para no tropezar, y golpeó con fuerza la puerta de madera. Los labriegos congregados a su alrededor cuchicheaban en voz baja; algunos lanzaban nerviosas miradas hacia los árboles ─. ¿Es que no lo estáis oyendo?. ¡Abrid la puerta!

Y eso hicieron quienes habitaban la vivienda, con tal rapidez que la mujer dio un respingo. De su interior surgió un veterano soldado ataviado con armadura de metal y cuero, atuendo al que acompañaba un casco cónico rematado por un cepillo de color rojo. Escudriñó a la mujer con el ceño fruncido en ademán molesto.

─ Calla, mujer ─ dijo, severo ─. ¿Qué maneras son éstas de interrumpir una reunión del Puño Llameante?

Y es que el hogar no pertenecía precisamente a una familia de pueblerinos, y ni siquiera se le podía ofrecer tal apelativo. La construcción, un tanto más grande que las sencillas residencias de los habitantes de Narshkel, aunque menos que la posada, se alzaba en sillares hasta desembocar en una techumbre a dos aguas de tejas de pizarra. Era, ni más ni menos, el baluarte de los mercenarios del Puño Llameante, organización que se encargaba de mantener la paz en casi todos los territorios de la Costa de la Espada, especialmente en las cercanías de Puerta de Baldur, al norte de Amn; precisamente, debo añadir, es en dicha urbe donde se haya su sede principal.

A la aldeana todo aquello ya le traía sin cuidado. En su cerebro sólo cabía una sencilla cuestión deductiva: ellos eran los soldados, ellos tenían que proteger al pueblo; y nadie dudaba que los atronadores alaridos del misterioso sujeto constituían, en aquellos momentos, una seria amenaza. Se acercó al soldado sin amilanarse, con los ojos relampagueantes de furia; éste se vio obligado a retroceder un paso mientras parpadeaba, sorprendido.

─ ¡Ni reunión ni pamplinas! ─ refunfuñó ella ─. ¿Es que no estáis escuchando, o tenéis los oídos tan llenos de cerumen que no oís ni vuestra propia voz?

El soldado, al que ya se le estaban uniendo dos más ─ rezongando, para ser más exacta ─, abrió la boca para replicar, pero entonces una estentórea risotada surgió de entre los pinos.

─ ¡Muy bien, Bubú! ─ Exclamaba. Uno de los árboles se sacudió con el violento crujido de las ramas, provocando que una bandada de aves escapara del inesperado movimiento ─. ¡Dale su merecido!. ¡Oh, sí, demuestra de lo que eres capaz, mi pequeño compañero peludo!

El trío de mercenarios intercambió una mirada a medio camino entre la vergüenza y la indignación. El que parecía ser el cabecilla, el mismo que había discutido con la mujer ─ que, brazos en jarras, le dedicaba una mirada altanera que decía a las claras "te lo dije" ─, hizo un lacónico gesto a sus hombres con la mano para que le siguieran. Y eso hicieron. Aferrando lanza y espadas, los tres hombres corrieron hasta el lugar del alboroto.

No fue muy difícil llegar hasta él, puesto que los berridos de barítono ─ "¡hazle morder el polvo, Bubú!" ─ actuaban como una certera señal. Abriendo un pequeño y angosto sendero entre los árboles, los soldados alcanzaron al fin su destino… y se quedaron de piedra durante unos instantes.

No era, sin lugar a dudas, el bandido aturdido por la borrachera de la noche anterior que esperaban encontrarse. La mole que se alzaba ante ellos fácilmente alcanzaba los dos metros de altura, y en cuestión de anchura parecía estar conformado por la musculatura de dos hombres normales… o tres. La luz del sol centelleaba en él gracias al sudor que perlaba sus imponente cuerpo y su calva cabeza; en la cual, por cierto, se hallaba impreso un curioso símbolo circular de color malva que también cubría su ojo derecho. Su atavío consistía en una sencilla vestimenta guerrera y un peto de cuero endurecido, de un predominante color verde bosque que parecía fusionarse con el entorno. Potenciaba su magnífica estampa el hermoso espadón de dos puños, seguramente mágico, que descansaba en su espalda gracias a la sujeción de un tahalí.

Los soldados habían intentado aproximarse a él sin hacer ruido alguno, pero la realidad es que, en cuanto alcanzaron el claro en el que tenía lugar el incidente, el extraño sujeto dio media vuelta para taladrarlos con un par de retadores ojos oscuros.

─ ¡Ya era hora de que llegarais! ─ Bramó, con esa voz grave que hacía rechinar los dientes ─. Llevo casi media hora escuchando vuestros vanos intentos de acercaros sin hacer ruido. No quería herir vuestra sensibilidad afirmando cuan pésimos rastreadores sois, pero ya estaba harto de esperar. ¡Vamos, venid! ─ Agregó bruscamente, agitando una curtida y bronceada mano ante los estupefactos soldados ─. ¡Tenéis que ayudarme!

El capitán ─ cierto es que no estoy segura de cuál es el cargo que ostenta el cabecilla, pero llamémoslo así ─ fue el primero en reponerse, aunque a medias. Fruncido el ceño, aferró con ímpetu su lanza mientras tragaba saliva perceptiblemente.

─ ¿A… ayudarte? ─ Inquirió, intentando no demostrar con sus balbuceos que aquel tipo le inspiraba miedo ─. Hemos… Hemos venido hasta aquí para detenerte. Esta villa vive en paz desde hace años, y no toleramos que ningún alborotador nos… nos…

La voz del capitán se fue apagando lentamente, hasta convertirse en un quedo gemido, cuando el intimidante malhechor se aproximó hasta ellos lentamente, clavando sus centelleantes ojos en el pequeño individuo que tenía delante. Se detuvo a unos escasos centímetros, gruñendo amenazadoramente. El capitán, empero, se vio sacudido por una inesperada oleada de valor y sujetó todavía con más fuerza su arma, ignorando el copioso sudor que comenzaba a inundar sus manos.

─ No… no tenéis nada que hacer ─ pese a los temblores, consiguió que sus palabras sonaran medianamente firmes ─. Por muy fuerte que seáis nosotros somos tres contra uno, y no podréis…

Se detuvo de nuevo cuando su interlocutor, todavía con esa curiosa expresión remarcada por una seriedad rayana en lo cómico, se limitó a alzar uno de sus musculosos brazos y señalar tras el soldado. Éste parpadeó, receloso, pensando que quizás estaba intentando llevarle a una trampa, pero pasados unos segundos acabó por mirar tras de sí…

Al principio le sorprendió el hecho de que no hubiera ni rastro de sus compañeros, pero una oleada de polvo en la lejanía le comunicó que sus gallardos súbditos no habían dudado un instante en salir por piernas.

─ Vo… ¡volved, malditos cobardes, volved! ─ Fuera de sí, entremezclando la furia con el temor, el capitán pateó el suelo al tiempo que alzaba una y otra vez los puños en un gesto de visible cólera; pero el dúo parecía estar verdaderamente resuelto a poner pies en polvorosa, y no hizo caso a su llamada. Suspirando largamente, el soldado dio media vuelta… y casi se cayó al suelo por la conmoción que le produjo ver el ceñudo rostro del gigantón escrutando el suyo a un escaso centímetro de sus narices.

─ Bubú me advierte que no me fíe de ti ─ rumió con aquella voz poderosa. El capitán retrocedió un paso. "Por todos los engendros del Abismo, no me digas que encima es esquizofrénico". En tal caso, se dijo, tendría que actuar con tacto; los enfermos mentales tendían a ser muy inestables.

Esbozando una sonrisa que intentaba ser amigable, el soldado se acercó lentamente al hombre, con los ojos muy abiertos fijos en su rostro y las manos cruzadas en ademán comprensivo.

─ Cal… calma, amiguito ─ balbuceó suavemente ─. No sé qué es lo que te ha dicho de mí… eh… Bubú… pero no debes hacerle caso. Ignora tus voces, ignóralas…

El hombretón estrechó los ojos, con una expresión en ellos que al mercenario se le antojó reflexiva. "Eso es, hazme caso". Se rascó la cabeza con gesto de estar más perdido que un concursante de "Gran Hermano" en "Saber y Ganar" ─ ah… mis disculpas, semejante símil no pega mucho con esta historia… ─, pero de nuevo lo interpretó como una buena señal.

Al menos hasta que volvió a hablar, examinando el semblante del capitán como si se hubiera escapado de algún sanitario:

─ ¿Por qué pones esa cara de estúpido?

El soldado se cayó de espaldas por la impresión, pero se recuperó con relativa rapidez.

─ ¿Acaso eres sordo, o algo? ─ rugió el desgraciado; ya estaba harto de ser comprensivo ─. ¡Te estoy diciendo que no hagas caso a tus voces! No sé con quién diablos estás hablando, pero ese tal Bubú no existe. ¿Me oyes?. ¡No existe!

El bandolero soltó una atronadora carcajada.

─ ¿Qué no existe?. ¡Ésa sí que ha sido buena! ─ rió ante la perpleja mirada del capitán ─. No, amigo mío, me temo que es real, de carne y hueso. Es mi compañero de viaje. Ah… nos parecemos mucho, él y yo ─ añadió, con un matiz soñador.

Aterrado, el mercenario miró a un lado y a otro con gesto frenético, imaginando que de pronto emergería de las profundidades arbóreas un gemelo de iguales características físicas ─ y mentales ─ que las del tipejo que tenía delante. Pero afortunadamente no fue así.

─ ¿Y dónde está? ─ Preguntó entonces, suspicaz. De repente, el campechano rostro del sujeto se contrajo de ira al tiempo que desenvainaba su mandoble con un agudo sonido metálico. El soldado retrocedió, tambaleante, convencido de que el muy maníaco había decidido hacerle pedazos.

Gracias a los dioses, otra vez se equivocaba.

─ ¡A eso iba! ─ Bramó, alzando la espada al cielo ─. ¡Bubú está siendo atacado por un engendro del mal y necesita mi ayuda!. ¡Vamos, amigo, alcemos las espadas en este glorioso día y abrámonos una senda en los heroicos relatos de leyenda!. ¡Hoy la Justicia triunfará una vez más!

El soldado parpadeó. De algún modo, semejante disertación justiciera le recordaba al príncipe de aquel lejano reino y a su hija… ¿Cómo se llamaba? An… Ameli… Bah. ¿y qué más daba? Eso ahora carecía de importancia (4).

─ ¿Tu… amigo está siendo atacado? ─ Pensó. En cierto modo le aliviaba saber que, en tal caso, sería un poco más escuálido que su camarada. Sacudió la cabeza ─. ¿Y quién diablos eres tú?

─ ¿Cómo, es que no me conoces? ─ el interrogado comenzó a lanzar varias estocadas al aire, a punto de rebanarle el pescuezo al capitán en más de una ocasión; suerte que siempre había sido rápido de reflejos, y no lamentó más que la pérdida de algunos flequillos de su cabello oscuro. A pesar de todo, era innegable la destreza con la que manejaba el sin duda pesado espadón ─. Te hallas, pequeño foráneo, ante el imparable Minsc, titán de batallas, hacedor del bien y protector de la indómita paz que sin duda esta tierra necesita.

Pareció como si alguien le lanzara un jarro de agua helada al capitán. Minsc… un héroe de Faerun, un nombre aclamado por miles de trovadores y poetas desde hacía ya varios años, uno de los artífices de la caída del Trono de Hierro y un victorioso guerrero en la contienda de los engendros del Señor de la Muerte…

─ ¡Demonios de los infiernos! ─ Maldijo el aturdido capitán.

─ ¡¿Qué?!. ¡¿Dónde?! ─ Minsc sujetó con fuerza su arma y miró de un lado a otro, apretando los dientes. El soldado se limitó a parpadear y a hacer reiteradas reverencias ante aquél que, además de todas sus proezas, había ayudado a solucionar, tiempo atrás, la crisis del hierro en las minas de la villa. Sosteniendo torpemente la lanza como un garrote, habló con voz insegura:

─ Mi… mis disculpas, señor Min… eh… mi señor ─ ¿Qué clase de trato había que brindarle a los héroes de leyenda? ─. No… no os había reconocido, yo… creí que erais algún asaltador de caminos ─ Minsc, aún inspeccionando el follaje mientras farfullaba cosas como "¿demonios?. ¿dónde diantre…?", no pareció escucharle. Pero el mercenario del Puño Llameante prosiguió, apretando los puños con resolución ─. Os ayudaré a rescatar a vuestro fiel súbdito, Bub… Bubú. Decidme... ¿dónde está?. ¿cómo es?. ¡Lo buscaremos y lo liberaremos de las garras de aquel que lo amenaza!

─ ¿Bubú? ─ Minsc le echó un vistazo al hombre, distraído, seguramente preguntándose a dónde debían de haberse esfumado los demonios ─. Oh, no es difícil de encontrar: tiene cuatro patas, es peludo y no deja de emitir chillidos agudos. Normalmente lo hace sólo cuando tiene hambre, y no cuando se siente amenazado; es muy valiente. ¿sabes?

El soldado estuvo a punto de arrancarse de cuajo la cabellera al volver a imaginarse a una réplica de Minsc, pero esta vez cubierta de pelo, con dos patas en vez de brazos y deleitando los oídos ajenos con ruidos raros en lugar de dedicar largos sermones a la Justicia y el bien. "Pe… pero… ¡¿qué clase de ser humano es ese tal Bubú?!". Decidió que no quería saberlo; todavía estaba a tiempo de escapar… Fue entonces cuando el héroe soltó un bramido de ira, y el mercenario se convenció durante unos segundos de que alguna clase de criatura sedienta de sangre había irrumpido en el claro.

─ ¡Ahí está Bubú! ─ Fue todo lo que dijo Minsc, espada en ristre y clavando sus ojos en la copa de un ciprés. Entonces se escuchó el chillido, algo que el mercenario no asoció precisamente a una criatura humanoide, sino a un…

─ ¡Un hámster! ─ Por muy héroe que fuera, lo cierto es que el extravagante sujeto ya estaba consiguiendo sacarle de sus casillas. Se acercó a él a zancadas ─. ¡¿Habéis armado todo este alboroto por un simple hám…s… t… e-e-e-r?!

Permitid que explique esta extraña consecución de palabras: indignado ante el trato que el capitán le estaba brindando a su preciado Bubú, Minsc no había dudado un instante en aferrar el cuello de la camisa del soldado y zarandearle con impresionante poderío.

─ ¡Bubú no es un hámster normal, desalmado! ─ Rugió el hombretón al pálido y mareado infeliz ─ ¡Sino el legendario hámster gigante del espacio, una poderosa criatura que adopta tal forma para pasar desapercibida entre los mortales!. ¡Y ahora ayúdame a bajarlo!. ¡¡AHORA!!

De modo que el maltratado capitán no tardó en descubrirse en una situación harto incómoda: escalando el tronco del ciprés para alcanzar la cima y liberar al "viajero del espacio" de su incierto destino. Sobra decir que entre todas las virtudes del sujeto, que escaseaban, no se hallaba su habilidad como escalador, y realizó todo el trayecto lanzando juramentos mientras intentaba no resbalar. A esto se le añadía que el tronco del árbol no era precisamente alto y, más que otra cosa, lo que hacía era ascender por la frondosa copa mientras apartaba de sí las molestas hojas verdes. Si continuaba así no lo contaría; caería y se partiría el cuello… aunque tampoco era tan malo: en tales circunstancias no le apetecía mucho seguir viviendo.

Cuando llegó a la copa pudo distinguir por fin al misterioso Bubú: una criaturilla peluda y temblorosa que probablemente cabría en la palma de su mano. Los bigotes de su pequeño hocico se agitaron al olisquear al intruso, y dos ojillos negros se clavaron en los suyos. Ahora entendía quién era el "malévolo agresor" del diminuto ser: un entramado conformado por ramas secas que vete tú a saber cómo habían llegado hasta allí. La cola de Bubú, atrapada en medio del follón, se estiraba en sus inútiles intentos de liberarse.

Mascullando entre dientes, el capitán intentó mantener el equilibro mientras su brazo derecho se dirigía, tembloroso, hacia el hámster.

─ Tra… tranquilo, amiguito ─ dijo, con voz ronca. Le resultó curioso emplear el mismo trato que utilizara con su dueño momentos antes. "Debe de ser verdad eso de que son tal para cual…". Las ramas bajo sus pies se agitaron peligrosamente ─ N-no te muevas. Te sacaré de ahí…

Era más que probable que no fuese más que un ratoncito normal, en vez de un poderoso visitante de un plano superior desconocido, y no entendiera su idioma; prueba de ello fue el mordisco que asestó a su dedo índice cuando apenas había terminado de pronunciar esas palabras.

Lo siguiente que Minsc oyó, expectante al pie del árbol, fue el grito de dolor del pobre capitán, para a continuación escucharle recitar una sarta de palabras malsonantes que es mejor omitir y ver cómo, con un aullido de terror, se precipitaba al suelo con algo fuertemente sujeto entre sus manos. El maltrecho cuerpo del mercenario se estrelló en el suelo con un ruido sordo, levantando una nube de polvo procedente de la tierra. Con el rostro imperturbable, el gigantón se inclinó sobre el semiinconsciente soldado, e ignorando los espasmos del mismo, le abrió las manos. Esta vez, los gritos de Bubú fueron de felicidad al reconocer a su dueño, y no se demoró un instante en saltar a las enormes y sin duda ásperas manos del individuo.

─ ¡Oh, Bubú, muy bien! ─ celebró Minsc, entre risas ─. ¡Le has dado su merecido a tu rival y has salido victorioso!. ¡Victoria! Sí, es una palabra que resuena con fuerza en nuestros oídos. ¿verdad, amiguito?

Ambos parecían haberse olvidado del mercenario, el auténtico artífice de la libertad del hámster. Lo último que observó éste antes de desmayarse fue el sumo cuidado que ponía el famoso ─ y desequilibrado ─ héroe en sujetar a Bubú, depositando en el pequeño animal una delicadeza que no creía capaz en un tipo como él y en unos dedos como ésos. ¿Cómo era posible que…?

No pudo pensar nada más. La oscuridad de la inconsciencia cayó sobre él, y lo cierto es que lo agradeció enormemente.

· · ·

De repente, Edwin sintió un escalofrío.

─ Absurdo ─ se dijo, frotándose con ímpetu los brazos y mirando desconfiado a su alrededor ─, la noche trae consigo nuestros temores más retorcidos y perversos.

Pero no era por eso, y lo sabía. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Por algún extraño motivo, acudió a su cerebro la imagen de ese descerebrado y calvo explorador al que hacía tantos años que no veía, ése que charlaba con su desquiciante hámster… tenía la esperanza de hundir en lo más profundo de su subconsciente los recuerdos relacionados con semejante esperpento, pero en aquella ocasión parecía que a su cerebro se le había antojado reavivarlos.

Mascullando entre dientes, el mago _thayino_ se arrebujó en su roja capa para aislarse del frío nocturno; apenas si flotaba una brisilla fresca y la mar de confortable, pero el enjuto cuerpo del hechicero no es que soportara muy bien los viajes; a él se le daba mejor sentarse en un trono, gobernar y vivir a expensas de un multitudinario grupo de súbditos al que manipular a su antojo; oh, sí, mucho mejor… No sabía muy bien por qué había aceptado el encargo de D'earnna; la bella drow lo sacaba de quicio: no le trataba con el respeto que se merecía, teniendo en cuenta su reciente condición de mandatario de Thay; pero Edwin sabía que, como todo buen elfo oscuro, la mujer miraba a todas las demás razas por encima del hombro, ya fueran reyes, emperadores o los mismísimos elegidos de Mystra.

Tal vez fuera por eso por lo que había accedido a realizar el trabajo; podía condenar a la mujer por su impertinencia y enviarla a la picota en cuanto quisiera, pero lo que él deseaba era que le observara con admiración, que sus ojos rojizos se abrieran brillantes al contemplarle y sus torneados labios esbozaran una sonrisa de enajenamiento al dirigirle la palabra.

Edwin esbozó una retorcida sonrisa.

─ Y lo conseguiré, mi querida D'earnna, ya lo creo que sí: te arrodillarás ante mí y me suplicarás que te permita jurarme lealtad.

La mueca del mago no tardó en transformarse en una sucesión de imperiosas carcajadas, arqueando la espalda hacia atrás y alzando el rostro al cielo. Nadie podía verle, pero en aquel momento el grandioso Edwin Odesseiron se sentía alto, muy alto, muy…

Relinchando de impaciencia, su montura castaña cobriza le dio un rudo espetón en la espalda con el morro. Cosas de la vida, Edwin se hallaba en esos instantes plantado al borde de un empinado precipicio rocoso de unos tres metros de altura, y sus risas se vieron sustituidas de improviso por un lánguido grito de pánico. Para que nos entendamos, lo que emitieron sus cuerdas vocales fue más o menos esto:

─ ¡JA, JA, JA, JAAHAAHAAAAAAAAH!

Pasado quién sabe cuánto tiempo, el magullado conjurador se incorporó, apartándose con una expresión de asco el barro que se le había adherido al semblante y a la túnica al aterrizar de lleno, por si lo anterior no era poco, en un apestoso lodazal. Desvió sus enfurecidos ojos al comienzo del barranco; su caballo estaba ahí, mirándolo con una expresión tan inocente que cualquiera hubiera jurado que en su vida había causado mal a nadie.

─ ¡Lárgate, estúpida bestia! ─ Bramó Edwin, agitando el puño ─. ¡No necesito necios y mentecatos corceles para que me presten auxilio en mi cometido!. ¡Vete de una maldita vez y, si tu limitado cerebro y tu simpleza de razonamiento te llevan a concluir que me has hecho daño, lamento decepcionarte! (aunque debo reconocer que por culpa de mi desventurado azar todavía me duele el trasero).

El caballo hizo unas cabriolas girando sobre sí mismo, al tiempo que volvía a relinchar, esta vez más fuerte que antes, y emprendía una carrera de regreso a su hogar. En el idioma de los caballos, es de suponer que tales acciones vendrían a significar: "ahí te quedas, pardillo, con tu arrogancia y tu venerable trasero".

Todavía lanzando imprecaciones y sacudiéndose la suciedad de la malhadada túnica, Edwin se cargó al hombro la única alforja que pudo salvar ─ es decir, la única que no portaba el jamelgo ─ e inició la andadura del último kilómetro que lo separaba de su destino; aquel lugar tan conocido para él y que, curiosamente, entraba en la ruta de su periplo.

Si se daba prisa, esa noche podría descansar al abrigo de la posada de Narshkell.

· · ·

Minsc fue recibido en el pueblo como lo que era: un héroe. Aquella noche, la totalidad de los aldeanos decidió congregarse en el mesón para celebrar la llegada de uno de los principales protagonistas de las canciones trovadorescas. De hecho, casualmente había en la aldea un músico vagabundo que afirmaba haberse pasado la tarde componiendo los versos de un poema. Armado con su laúd, el artista no tardó en mostrar su creación frente a los lugareños y el risueño Minsc, que reía como el que más. No resultaron ser unos versos inolvidables, pero tenían sus puntos:

_El gran Minsc, el gran Minsc,  
todo un héroe de marfil.  
¡Se merece un buen festín!_

_Siempre viaja con Bubú,  
camarada con tesón,  
nadie puede confinarle.  
¡Ni siquiera en un jarrón!_

_Derrotó al Trono de Hierro,  
con la gloria por trofeo,  
y ni tan sólo el cruel Sarevok  
fue capaz de darle miedo._

_¡Sarevok, Sarevok el matón!  
¡No eres más que un gran cabr…!_

No tuvo más remedio que dejarlo ahí, ya que la rolliza esposa del posadero, alarmada, no tardó en ponerle el codo por sombrero, llamándolo de todo menos bonito y siendo la más suave de sus palabras "grosero". Las carcajadas generales de los pueblerinos no hicieron sino acentuar la humillación pública del pobre desgraciado.

Sin embargo, Minsc no se había reído. Sentado en una mesa de madera en el centro mismo de la sala iluminada por antorchas, el guerrero acariciaba distraídamente el suave pelaje del relajado Bubú, que prácticamente desaparecía entre sus manazas, y no dejaba de examinar al juglar con los ojos desorbitados y la boca ligeramente abierta; el glorioso cántico había conseguido enfatizar todavía más el eterno brillo heroico que no dejaba de iluminar sus ojos.

A su lado, el capitán ─ sí, sí, el mismo capitán de antes ─ suspiró, bajando los hombros en un gesto de abatimiento. Su bufido de desánimo se vio ahogado en gran medida por el espeso vendaje de tela blanca que rodeaba la zona inferior de su cabeza, tapando sus labios y mejillas y dejando al descubierto únicamente la nariz y las entristecidas pupilas; semejante tejido también envolvía su brazo derecho, que descansaba en cabestrillo, y su pierna izquierda: todo ello era, ni más ni menos, un vestigio de los sufridos minutos que se había visto obligado a pasar junto al chiflado Minsc. A lo que iba: el motivo de que en aquellos momentos el maltrecho soldado estuviera junto al explorador en un lugar de honor era precisamente ése: él le había traído a la aldea. A su modo, también era un pequeño héroe, pero en tal estado de salud físico y mental ─ no había nada que deseara más que largarse y dormir hasta la tarde del día siguiente ─ era incapaz de apreciarlo.

Pasados sus segundos de embobamiento, Minsc, aplaudiendo con fuerza ─ Bubú se las había ingeniado para trepar hasta su fornido hombro ─, soltó una ensordecedora risotada; como para unirse a su jolgorio, los acompasados chillidos del hámster lo secundaron.

─ ¡¿Has visto, mi diminuto compadre?! ─ Gritó entusiasmado, desenvainando el espadón y lanzando velocísimas estocadas al aire ante la atónita mirada de los presentes ─. ¡Nuestras hazañas no han pasado desapercibidas! Oh, siento cómo las invisibles alas del honor se extienden a mi espalda. ¡Alcemos juntos el vuelo que nos llevará hacia las perpetuas remembranzas de nuestros tiempos!

Finalizó alzando el brazo y casi rozando el techo con la punta de la hoja. El hombretón fue coreado por una algarabía de aplausos y gritos de admiración, y nadie dudó un instante en ponerse en pie y abrirse paso a empujones para tocar a su héroe… una lástima que nadie reparara en el pobre capitán, al que el bullicio estuvo a punto de tirar al suelo en sus ansias de llegar a la mesa. Tras recibir unos cuantos porrazos en el rostro provenientes de manos, cabezas y ─ cosa rara ─ pies, la aglomeración de seres humanos volvió a dispersarse, casi jadeando por el entusiasmo y retomando los brindis con las espumosas jarras de cerveza, al son de la música del reanimado poeta. El gigantón, con la frente arrugada, miró a su compañero de mesa.

─ ¡Vamos, hombre de los dioses, no estés tan serio! ─ Dijo alegremente, palmeando la espalda del desdichado con tal fuerza que su careto se incrustó en su jarra de cerveza ─. ¡Todos nos lo estamos pasando en grande y tú no dices ni mu!. ¡Habla, que para eso tienes lengua!

Furioso, y limpiándose la espuma de la cara, el mercenario señaló reiteradas veces su ahora húmedo vendaje mientras rugía:

─ ¡¿Y chómo shugieref qhe ghable, congdhegnado glhoco?!

Minsc estrechó los ojos, mesándose el mentón mientras escudriñaba el semblante del soldado, probablemente intentando descubrir el significado de sus barboteos. Imitando a su dueño, Bubú se plantó sobre su calva y brillante coronilla y adelantó el hocico, olfateando al sujeto. Entonces el guerrero prosiguió:

─ ¿Es que no sabes hablar? Casi estoy por decir que sería más fácil enseñar a Bubú a dar los "buenos días" que a ti a cantar un soneto.

Afortunadamente fue en ese momento, justo en el instante en el que la destacable paciencia del mercenario ─ mira, una virtud ─ llegaba a su límite, y parecía más que dispuesto a emprenderla a golpes con aquel tipo que le sacaba al menos cuarenta centímetros, cuando las puertas de la posada se abrieron bruscamente.

A la vista de todos se situó una silueta alta y revestida con ropajes encarnados hasta el rostro, encubierto por una capucha de igual color. El desconocido, que resultaba imponente y majestuoso excepto por las profusas manchas de barro que apagaban en algo esa irradiación, dedicó unos instantes a pasar sus ojos sumidos en la negrura por cada uno de los clientes, asomando a sus finos labios una mueca de desprecio que también se divisaba a duras penas. Indiferente al silencio generalizado, que había dejado caer su peso sobre el local, y a las miradas recelosas que se clavaban en su persona, el forastero irrumpió en la estancia con porte regio y se acercó con decisión al posadero.

─ Saludos, mi señor ─ dijo con un marcado acento, desprendiéndose de la capucha ─. Es un honor para mí estar en vuestro hermoso pueblo (lleno de patanes) y en este sin duda acogedor albergue (lleno de mugre y ratas, estoy seguro de ello).

El posadero parpadeó, sin saber muy bien dónde encajar esas extrañas puntualizaciones para que la oración de su nuevo huésped tuviera algo de coherencia. Se alzaron murmullos de rabia y desacuerdo, y la oronda mujer del posadero se adelantó un paso, indignada.

─ ¡¿Pero cómo se atreve?! ─ Gritó ─. En esta posada, señor, no encontrará ni un solo atisbo de suciedad, ni siquiera la fugaz estela de la cola de alguna rata. ¡Y no somos ningunos patanes!

Edwin reculó un paso, sorprendido, pero se recobró de inmediato y sacudió la cabeza.

─ Claro, señora mía, estoy seguro de ello, nadie ha afirmado tal cosa ─ acto seguido, el mago hundió levemente la cabeza entre los hombros y chasqueó la lengua, fruncido el ceño, mientras musitaba ─: (Últimamente estoy teniendo desafortunados encuentros con sujetos muy perceptivos… voy a tener que vigilar incluso mis propios pensamientos) ─ y, ante la anonadada observación de los aldeanos, alzó el rostro, sonrió y esta vez chasqueó los dedos ─. Buen hombre. ¿sería tan amable de traerme un vaso de vino? Estoy sediento tras mi largo viaje (y espero, por el bien de este palurdo, que no me traiga tan exquisita bebida en un recipiente grasiento y maloliente).

Esta vez los murmullos, más que de ira, fueron de desconcierto. ¿Estaría chalado este individuo? Bien que era raro que no se hubieran preguntado lo mismo por Minsc… El posadero tardó unos instantes en acatar la petición o mandato, nadie estaba seguro de lo que era, pero no tardó en traerle una copa de cristal llena hasta arriba de vino tinto. El hombre, olvidándose de dar las gracias, la cogió con brusquedad entre sus largos y esbeltos dedos y la examinó con ojo crítico. Luego, satisfecho ante lo que veía, dio un largo sorbo, disfrutando, por primera vez en muchas semanas, de una tranquilidad exquisita…

─ ¡Tú, condenada aberración de los abismos!. ¡¿Cómo osas irrumpir en este pacífico lugar e imponer tus perversas órdenes sobre esta buena gente?!. ¡Probarás el filo de mi espada!

Atragantándose con el vino, Edwin ─ y por si alguien aún lo dudaba, sí, era él ─ lo escupió con tal fuerza que roció la totalidad de la ancha cara del posadero; luego, todavía al borde de la apoplejía, empezó a toser. La esposa del dueño del establecimiento, aún enfadada pero siempre servicial, se acercó a él y asestó numerosas palmadas en la flaca espalda del extranjero. Ya más recuperado, y con un rugido de rabia, apartó la regordeta mano de la señora con un violento ademán. No quería mirar tras de sí; ¿cómo era posible?. ¿Entonces su presentimiento había sido acertado?

─ (¡Maldita y condenada sea mi mala suerte hasta el fin de mis días!. ¡Si lo hubiera sabido, habría preferido morir de hambre y frío en los bosques antes que arribar a este maldito poblacho!. ¡Incluso me arriesgaría a volver a ver al caballo!).

Más intercambios de miradas. Sí, definitivamente aquél espécimen no estaba muy bien de la cabeza…

─ ¡Vamos, date la vuelta y lucha como un hombre! ─ Volvió a bramar la voz, esta vez secundada por ese agudo chillido que, de igual manera, conocía demasiado bien. Los pueblerinos no hacían más que mirarse unos a otros, algunos estupefactos, otros excitados ─. ¡Venga, hombre maligno!. ¡No creas que me he olvidado de tu sucio rostro, Edwin Odesseiron!

Aun sin salir del todo de su genuina sorpresa, Edwin se encaró con aquel odiado enemigo, adoptando en esta ocasión un gélido aire de tamaña astucia.

Y así, los dos héroes de Faerun, el bonachón y apasionado Minsc y el ladino y frío Edwin, se encontraron de nuevo.

Y fue entonces cuando…

**_Continuará…  
_**

* * *

**Aclaraciones del Autor:**

¡Hola a todos! He aquí el primer, y ya penúltimo, capítulo de esta historia, que para algunos de los que se han tomado la molestia de leerla es la segunda que publico en serio. Hacía ya tiempo que me rondaba por la cabeza la idea de hacer una aventura desenfadada y humorística con estos dos personajes, mis favoritos del Baldur's Gate; mi cerebro comenzó a maquinarla al observar las pullas que se lanzaban en el juego. Si es que estos dos no tienen remedio xD.

Advierto que se me da mejor escribir historias dramáticas y/o reflexivas que humorísticas, simplemente porque el humor, cuando no es espontaneo, me cuesta mucho escribirlo, pero espero que os lo hayáis pasado bien y esperéis con ansias (o bueno, con interés, al menos xD) el último episodio. ;)

Habréis observado que habían algunos paréntesis en ciertos párrafos; decidí poner así las referencias para que luego resultara más fácil explicarlas. Así pues:

(1). Mención a lo vivido por Drizzt Do'Urden en el tercer volumen de la trilogía "El Valle del Viento Helado", de R.A. Salvatore: "La Gema del Halfling".

(2). Sobra decir que semejante objeto es una clara deformación de la obra de arte micénico "La Máscara de Agamenón".

(3). Al finalizar la expansión del Baldur's Gate 2, "Throne of Bhaal", sale un pequeño resumen referente a lo que fue de cada personaje años después de lo acontecido en la historia (los que hayáis jugado lo sabréis, claro está). Entre las paridas que se narraban en el de Edwin estaba cierto encontronazo con Elminster en el que… en fin, el sombrero del viejo mago no salió muy bien parado. Es una pena que no recuerde muy bien la historia, porque tenía lo suyo xDD.

(4). Bueno, es posible que algunos no entendáis esto, pero me refiero a ciertos personajes de la serie de manga/anime "Slayers": Amelia Will Tesla Saillune y su padre, el príncipe Phillionel; siempre he creído que ellos dos y Minsc son análogos xD.

Y en fin, dicho esto, nos vemos en el desenlace. Aunque sea un minifanfic, la verdad es que os agradecería reviews en este episodio, a ver qué os parece. :)

¡Saludos!

**Nienna N. Tinúviel**  
_Druida Gris_


End file.
